User talk:CuriousFan390
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mr. Men Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Brainiac Adam page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TyrannoRanger (Talk) 06:50, May 22, 2011 Personal Stuff to Give to Cartoon Network Changes Season 3 was originally scheduled for Late 2010 but it was delayed to 2011. There will be new characters including Mr. Forgetful, Mr. Clever, Little Miss Splendid, Little Miss Wise, Little Miss Busy, Little Miss Dizzy and more. Miss Calamity will be appearing again and is Miss Daredevil's New Victim. All characters including Mr. Fussy will retain their looks from Season 2. Mr. Funny now talks like a proper character and his hat looks like as it did in the books (straight and has a flower on it). He has a Clown Like accent in the US and a Welsh accent in the UK and his catchphrases are "(laughs)", "So Funny" and "Gotcha". He will be voiced by Dee Bradley Baker (US) and Keith Wickham (UK). Other Changes include Emma Tate voicing Miss Whoops and Simon Greenall voicing Mr. Messy and Mr. Happy and Miss Naughty have their Season 1 actors again. Each episode has 5 plots (second is usually where a character ads for something (for not all episodes) that gets deleted in the UK. Mr. Nervous' imaginary adventures appear again in this season as the 4th plot for some episodes. Also 5 episodes will feature Good Morning Dillydale and Shazam That's Good. Episode's include: 1. Sports: The Mr. Men and Little Misses get try many sports. Plots include where Miss Calamity explains here absence after Miss Whoops and Miss Wise find her, a game of bowling at Mr. Happy's bowling party, a game of fitness with Miss Bossy, a marathon with the Dillydalians. It can be similar to Physical and Games. On a sidde note, there should be applause when miss Calamity enters for the first time since 2008. 2. Ties: The Mr. Men try out ties. Plots include Mr. Fussy going to a fancy restaurant where mr. men are required to where ties and one where Mr. Nosy, Mr. Fussy and Mr. Funny star on Shazam That's Good. 3. Zoo: The Mr. Men and Little Misses visit the Dillydale Zoo and learn about the animals. Plots include where Mr. Stubborn listens to music frightening the animals with Mr. Chatterbox and Mr. Quiet, one where Mr. Fussy goes with Mr. Messy, Mr. Nervous, Mr. Tickle and Miss Sunshine to the Zoo and one where Miss Whoops accidently lets a Rhino loose around the Zoo. 4. Museum: The Mr. Men and Little Misses go to visit the Museum. It can be similar to Science. The plots include a section of Robotic Dinosaurs and Mr. Fussy puts up ma neat display. 5. Swimming Pools: The Mr. Men and Little Misses play in the Pools. The Real Dillydale Swimming pool is shown. Plots include a game of Water Polo and where Mr. Fussy and Mr. Messy go to a Spa. 6. Aquarium: The Mr. Men and Little Misses visit the Aquarium and learn about Sea Life. Plots include where Mr. Grumpy goes on an Aquarium Tour, Miss Naughty pranks with her piranhas and the Mr. Men and Little Misses watch show performing animals. 7. Plants: The people of Dillydale learn how fascinating plants are. Plots include the What's in the Box? game show with Miss Scary, Mr. Nervous and Mr. Scatterbrain and Miss Sunshine likes flowers. 8. Fire Department: The People of the Dillydale Fire Department help Mr. Men and Little Misses in need of help. Plots include the rules of the fire station and Mr. Bump and Mr. Tickle help put out a fire at Mr. Stubborn's. 9. Drinks: Everyone goes to their favorite reasturaunts and get some drinks. Plots include trying to get a Fizzy Pop Can and having wonderful drinks. 10. Souveniers: The people of Dillydale are fascinated by their souveniers. Plots include where Mr. Grumpy tries to get a Snow Globe from Miss Magic's Souvenier Shop and Miss Splendid has a very antique souvenier. 11. Television: The Mr. Men and Little Misses love to watch television. It includes plots where Mr. Grumpy is trying to watch TV alone. 12. Diner: The episode can be similar to Restaurants from Season 1 and Dining Out from Season 2. Plots include an Ice Cream Diner. 13. Planes: The Mr. Men and Little Misses go on plane trips. Plots include a scene at the Airport where Miss Whoops and Miss Wise have a job at the runway and one in an aircraft with Miss Helpful as a flight attendant and one in a normal plane with Mr. Funny and Miss Calamity. Can be similar to Flying and Airport. 14. Fossils: The Mr. Men and Little Misses hunt for fossils and love to learn about Dinosaurs. Plots include where Miss Daredevil for the second time travels back to see Dinosaurs with Miss Calamity, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Happy and Mr. Scatterbarin, Mr. Clever and Mr. Bump go on a Fossil hunt to find the bones of the Landalowsaurus for the Museum, and a Frozen Caveman called Mr. Stony makes a guest appearance after being found by Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small. 15. Houses: The Mr. Men and Little Misses are proud of their houses. Plots include where Mr. Fussy has a third leak in his roof on a rainy day, Mr. Nervous, Mr. Stubborn and Miss Chatterbox visit Miss Magic's house where stuff have a mind of their own and the Beams that support Miss Calamity's house is coming loose. 16. Computers: The Mr. Men and Little Misses love their computers. Plots include Mr. Clever and his clever computer and Mr. Grumpy tries to buy a computer from Mr. Scatterbrain. 17. Craft Work: The episode can be similar to Arts & Crafts. Plots include Mr. Fussy teaching Mr. Funny, Mr. Messy and Miss Chatterbox art. 18. Dance Steps: The Third episode involving Dance after Dance and Dance Dance Dance. Plots include Mr. Scatterbrain has a fanny Square Dance commercial and Mr. Fussy does aerobics with others. 19. Carnival: The Carnival has come to Dillydale. Can be similar to Fair and Amusement park. Plots include a Haunted Mansion and a Ferris Wheel. 20. Tidal Pools: The Mr. Men and Little Misses admire Tidal Pools (Rock Pools in the UK). Plots include Mr. Nervous and his fear of Tidal Pools. 21. Horses: The Mr. Men and Little Misses admire horses and especially love to race with them in Equestrians. Plots include Miss Daredevil having a horse and a game of Horse Shoes with Mr. Fussy. 22. Dentist: The Mr. Men and little Misses visit the Dentist. Plots include Miss Scary wearing Braces and Miss Whoops helps Mr. Quiet at the dentist. 23. Shopping: The Mr. Men and Little Misses love to shop. Plots include Mr. Fussy asking Mr. Funny and Mr. Scatterbrain to stack up the cans. 24. Storms: The people of Dillydale are faced with Storms. Plots include where Mr. Stubborn takes Miss Calamity for a Picnic in Bad Weather. 25. Planetarium: The People of Dillydale learn a lot about Space at the Planetarium. Plots include Miss Daredevil and other Mr. Men on the Moon doing a documentary for the Planetarium. 26. Vegetables: The People of Dillydale take good care of Vegetables. Plots include Mr. Grumpy having a vegetable garden and What do You Know about Food with the vegetable topic appears with Mr. Clever, Miss Chatterbox and Mr. Funny. 27. Gymnastics: The Mr. Men and Little Misses do gymnastics. Plots include a weights room and Mr. Fussy runs a gym class with Mr. Strong, Mr. Quiet and Miss sunshine but Mr. Strong wrecks the Trampoline. 28. Primates: The Mr. Men and Little Misses love Monkeys (some do some don't) and they can be useful at times. Plots include Mr. Scatterbrain's monkey Bunko on Good Morning Dillydale and a Gorilla escapes from the Dillydale Zoo. The Dillydale Zoo appears again. 29. Drive-Thru: The People of Dillydale eat meals in their Cars. Driving with Miss Calamity appears again in this episode. Also Mr. Fussy takes a drive thru similar to Food. 30. Harbor: Plots include where Miss Helpful goes Whale Watching and where Mr. Happy, Miss Daredevil and Mr. Stubborn go to look for Miss Daredevil's sunken Sub. 31. Art Gallery: The People of Dillydale visit the Art Gallery to look at fabulous masterpieces. Plots include where Mr. Bump tries to put up the paintings for the museum. 32. Sauna: The Mr. Men and Little Misses cool off at the Sauna. Mr. Bump has his bandages off in this episode and is shown to with 3 hairs on his head. Plots include Mr. Grumpy trying to have a nice massage and Mr. Fussy and Mr. Bump go to a steam room that has Mr. Messy and Mr. Rude (who are shown to have toes on their feet). 33. Danger: The Mr. Men and Little Misses are faced with Danger. It can be like Adventure. Plots include Miss Daredevil attempting to make her way on a bridge over Crocodile infested waters, Mr. Bump getting a dangerous doctors appointment with Miss Whoops, and Mr. Quiet goes Bungee Jumping. 34. Railway Transport: The Dillydalians look into Railway vehicles including trains and Trams. Plots include a monorail ride and Mr. Stubborn is a train engineer with Miss Chatterbox as an assistant. 35. Buses: The People of Dillydale take Buses around the place. Plots include where Mr. Nervous, Miss Wise and Mr. Chatterbox go on a crazy bus ride with Miss Whoops (something similar to Bugs and Getting Around happens), and a plot with a double decker bus. Miss Busy talks in this episode. 36. Good and Bad: The Mr. Men and Little Misses use good and Bad Deeds. Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small pretend to be each other in the episode and Miss Naughty does a really naughty prank. 37. Forest: The Mr. Men and Little Misses go into the Forest. It can be similar to Camping and Trees. Plots include Mr. Fussy setting up his tent and Mr. Grumpy has his wildlife protector. The Horn Thrusted Red Spangler appears again. 38. Barbecue: The Mr. Men and little Misses throw Barbecues. Plots include where Miss Splendid organizes a Barbeque but things don't go well sooner or later and Mr. Fussy tries to buy a good Barbeque rack. 39. Halloween: It is Halloween and the Mr. Men and Little Misses go Trick or Treating. It can be similar to Full Moon and Night. Plots include Mr. Grumpy not liking Trick or Treaters and Mr. Tickle has a costume party like in Parties. 40. Aliens: The People of Dillydale look for Alien Life. Plots include Mr. Quiet and Mr. Noisy swapping bodies. 41. Talent: The Mr. Men and Little Misses have Wonderful talent. Plots include the various types of Talent on Good Morning Dillydale. 42. Theaters: An episode similar to Movies and Cinema. Plots include Mr. Nervous trying to see a Movie with 3D Glasses, a trailer and an Outdoor Movie Theater. 43. Colors: The Dillydalians love Color. It can be similar to Paint. Mr. Quiet gets splashed to his original book character in this episode. Plots include a Painting competition. 44. Hospital: The Mr. Men and Little Misses go to the Hospital. Plots include Miss Magic being a Magic Doctor, Mr. Happy is a doctor with Mr. Stubborn as the stubborn patient, Mr. Nervous being scared to have his Appendix removed by Miss Helpful, and Mr. Bump getting his heart checked by Miss Whoops. 45. Golf: The Dillydalians love to play Golf. Plots include where Mr. Fussy tries to teach other Mr. Men how to play golf. 46. Photography: The Mr. Men and Little Misses loved taking photos. Plots include Mr. Scatterbrain trying to find a good picture. 47. Cats & Dogs: The Mr. Men and Little Misses love Cats & Dogs. Plots include where Mr. Tall has a dog high up on stilts, Mr. Scatterbrain has a pet Leopard and an annual dog show appears. 48. Seaside: Another beach episode after Beach, Seashore and Sand & Surf. Plots include where Mr. Quiet is trying to make a sandcastle and Miss Daredevil and Miss Calamity ride a super surfboard wildly and Mr. Quiet works at the lighthouse lamp. Mr. Noisy has toes in this episode. 49. Mysteries: The Dillydalians solve Mysteries. Plots include where Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small try to help Mr. Forgetful who has forgotten something. Mr. Forgetful talks in this episode. 50. Help: The Mr. Men and Little Misses help others. Plots include where Miss Magic makes Mr. Tall's legs normal sized, Mr. Clever has a marvelous helping invention and Miss Helpful's good relative Mr. Handy comes to Dillydale. 51. Kitchens: The Mr. Men and Little Misses are very proud of their kitchens. Plots include where Miss Calamity causes a calamity in her kitchen and Mr. Fussy has a cooking class. 52. Glee Club: It is Dillydale Day and the Dillydale Glee Club have a special performance for the 40th anniversary. Plots include setting up, and the last plot has the glee club finally performing. About New Characters Mr. Forgetful- Is the same except shorter and has a striper on his head. He always forgets stuff and doesn't even know his name. He has a German Accent in the Us and A Mixed Welsh bristol Accent in the UK. His Catchphrase is "I Forgot". He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker in the US and Lewis MacLeod in the UK. Only talks in Mysteries. Mr. Clever- Now Oval shaped, has hair on his head trades his hat in for a pair of shoes and his visible ears have been replaced with some facial hair. He is the cleverest person in Dillydale and has marvelous inventions. He has a British Accent in the US and a Chinese Accent in the UK. His Catchphrase is "I Know" and "I'm the Cleverest Person in the World You Know". He hates Mr. Rude, because Mr. Rude appeared in Vegetables with him and kept interrupting him and farting. He is voiced by Joseph J. Terry in the US and Rob Rackstraw in the UK. Little Miss Splendid- Is the same except the brim on her hat is red without spots and her handbag is no longer present. She is very vain. She has a Mixed Vain-Canadian Accent in the US and a Mixed Vain-Posh Accent in the UK. Her Catchphrase is "I Beg Your Pardon" and "You Must (such and such), it is polite to do so" and "Oh My". She is voiced by Catherine Disher in the US and Jill Shillings in the UK and is currently the only character with the voice from the original cartoon. Little Miss Busy- Now Shaped like Mr. Busy, ponytail replaced glasses, no visible nose, running shoes replace big nose. She is always busy and has no time to talk to anyone. She has a Scratchy Robot like Accent in the US and a Kenian Accent in the UK. Her Catchphrase is "Can't talk right now, too busy". She is voiced by Rebecca West in the US and Jo Wyatt in the UK. Only talks in Buses. Little Miss Wise- Now Aqua Coloured, has brown hair and white eyes. She is often seen with her cousin Miss Whoops and is wise about everything. She has a Californian Accent in the US and an Teesside Accent in the UK. Her Catchphrase is "Are you So Sure Miss Whoops?" and "This (noun or adjective) is most fascinating" and "Oh Me, O, My". She is voiced by Katie Leigh in the US and Emma Tate in the UK. Little Miss Dizzy- Originally a Mr. Man, circle shaped, has a hat on her head with a flower, has no hair shown (like Miss Whoops and Miss Bossy). She is Mr. Bounce's cousin who spins around the place like a spinning top. She has a Japanese Accent in the US and a Spanish Accent in the UK. Her Catchphrase is "Woah!" and "Um, What must I Do Again". She is voiced by Susan Balboni in the US and a Pui Fan Lee in the UK. Some Bumpers include: Fire Department: Characters try to save a cat from a tree. Planes: Mr. Bump sky dives from a plane with Miss Whoops and Miss Wise (one happens similar to the opening). Dentist: Mr. Bump gets hurt badly and loses a tooth. Halloween: Mr. Nervous gets Trick-Or-Treats at his door. Golf: Mr. Quiet plays Golf but the ball hits something up in the air. Hospital: Miss Whoops using the stethoscope on Mr. Bump in different places. Opening Changes Miss Helpful and Miss Calamity are back to what they did in Season 1. Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small try to help Miss Dizzy up to put a book on a shelf but Mr. Tickle tickles Mr. Nosy causing Miss Dizzy to spin all about. It comes after the Based on the Books by Roger Hargreaves credit in the UK and after Mr. Clever in the US. Mr. Clever's Robot gets tickled by Mr. Tickle which tickle's Mr. Clever. It is after Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small in the UK and Mr. Bounce in the US. Mr. Lazy is the same in the UK while in the US Mr. Scatterbrain plays a music box putting him to sleep. Before Mr. Happy and Miss Sunshine, Mr. Funny laughs at Miss Bossy with a pie in her face. After Mr. Happy and Miss Sunshine. Miss Wise is with Miss Whoops and Mr. Bump. Mr. Bump falls in the UK like he does in the US. Mr. Forgetful, Mr. Tall, Miss Splendid and Miss Busy do not appear in the intro.